Argo III
by CBRK
Summary: Aphrodite thinks that her favorite couples could use some excitement. So she has them build a new ship, the Argo III, and sends them on a five year trip to see the world. The catch? There are no couples and everyone gets to sleep with whoever they want!
1. Chapter 1

Argo III

ch. 1: A New Journey

Percy Pov

We were all gathered in the Big House around the ping pong table for our usual meeting. There was me, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Leo, Jason, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, both Piper and Drew were both here from Aphrodite's cabin, which was weird. There was also Will from the Apollo cabin. Calypso was here since she'd been freed from her island. We were all discussing something about improvements being made to the rock wall when suddenly there was a bright pink flash and Aphrodite appeared at the head of the table. We all bowed in respect.

"Rise heroes." she said, and we did so. She continued. "I assume most of you are wondering why I'm here and why Drew is also joining you, so I'll cut to the chase. But first I'm going to have to ask that Will, Katie, and the Stolls all leave for now. You will be needed later."

The four of them left, as did Chiron. When it was just us nine she continued.

"My heroes, you have no idea how much you have pleased me over the past few years. Not only have you won two nearly impossible wars, but you have also found true love among one another."

"I haven't." said Drew. "And what about Clarisse?"

"She has Chris dear." replied Aphrodite, not responding to Drew's first point. "However, as you all know I am the Goddess of Love...and Sex. And while your love lives are something that makes me jump for joy, your sex lives could use a little...excitement shall I say?"

We all looked at each other, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Also," she continued. "You have not been able to truly see the world in all its beauty. So I've created a plan that will help both of those needs. You will build a third Argo ship, sail around the world for five years, and have hot, meaningless sex with one another."

It was silent in the room as we all took in what she had said. Finally Piper spoke up.

"How can you expect us to just drop everything for five years mom?"

Aphrodite giggled. "That leads me to my next bit of news. Since the gods have found no threats whatsoever to anyone, they felt that those who were responsible for this should be rewarded. For that, all of the demigods who fought and lived through the wars have been granted immortality."

The room was immediately filled with chatter from everyone. Immorality? We get to live forever? That's incredible!

"Wait," said Drew. "I still don't get why I'm here. I barely fought in the wars."

Aphrodite smiled. "Yes dear, but you're being rewarded for two other things. For one, you have ceased to be, pardon my language, a conceited, lying bitch to everyone (it was actually true, Drew, while still a bit of a slut, had actually become a nice person and had stopped going after people's boyfriends. She still flirted with me and Jason a lot, but it was more playful than anything and even Piper didn't have a problem with her doing it). And second, the times that you were a bitch helped others, such as Piper here, live up to their potential as they tried to show you up."

Drew shrugged, understanding her point.

"So," I said. "We're all of a sudden immortal, and are supposed to travel around the world for five whole years on a ship that we haven't even built yet, and have continuous sex with our partners?"

"Not exactly," was Aphrodite's reply. "When I said you'd be having sex with one another, I meant that you and your partners would be...on a break, shall we say? You'd basically be single for the next five years and be able to have meaningless sex with whoever you please, and will still come back to your partners at the end of it because we all know that there's no one else you'd rather be with."

We all shrugged in agreement, knowing that what she said was completely true.

Knowing that we agreed with her, she said. "You will work together to build a new ship, and will also be joined on your journey by other campers, such as Frank, Hazel, the Stolls, Katie, Will, and Thalia. Before you ask, Artemis has agreed to let her Hunters have relationships now that all threats are gone."

After giving us some final instructions, she left. After a few moments of no one talking, I stood up.

"Well, we may as well get started on the new ship."

"Uh, about that Percy." Leo said, standing up. "No offense, but I'm gonna build it alone. There are some...surprises I want to include for everyone, and there are some things that only I know how to build."

"What kind of surprises?" asked Piper.

Leo smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You'll see."

 _ **One Month Later**_

After Leo worked tirelessly on the new Argo III, we were ready to leave. We packed up all of our belongings, said goodbye to everyone at camp, who all now knew about their immortality, but only Katie, the Stolls, and Will knew what kind of trip we were going on. Calypso said she had to go back to her island for something that she wouldn't explain, but would meet us in a day or two. We took off around eight in the morning, with Leo setting the autopilot for a destination that he wouldn't share, and set about familiarizing ourselves with our new home. I have to say, Leo has outdone himself. There was a giant living room belowdeck, with multiple flatscreen TVs with every game console out there. There were also five hallways that branched off from the living room, each with three big bedrooms. There was also a room full of sex toys. From dildos, to handcuffs, to vibrators, to whips, and even some things I'd never seen before. We all crashes in the living room when we'd each picked out a bedroom. After a few minutes, Drew finally spoke.

"So I guess we should start?"

We all nodded still unsure of things. Then Leo broke the tension in his usual goofy way.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start fucking!"

We all laughed, and stood up to get a partner. Leo and Annabeth went to his bedroom, Drew was dragging Jason to her room with a pair of handcuffs that she'd somehow gotten, Nico and Piper were also going to his room, already losing clothes before they got there. That left me with Clarisse.

She smirked and walked right up to me.

"Not bad, I guess." She said, smirking as usual. She reached down and gave my crotch a squeeze. "Let's just hope you're better with this than you are with a sword."

I smirked, then picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder. She laughed, and sound I wasn't too accustomed to hearing, and playfully pounded my back as I carried her off to my room.

"Well," I thought. "If I'm not technically going out with Annabeth, then I'm gonna have as much fun, and pussy, as I possibly can!"


	2. Chapter 2: DrewxJason

Argo III

Ch. 2 part 1: JasonxDrew

Drew POV

Finally, Jason is all mine. Don't get me wrong, I'm actually happy for him and Piper, but I always did kind of wish he was mine instead. I guess it's just karma for the times that I was a bitch to everyone, especially Piper, and tried to get Jason to be a piece of arm candy. It was only after I had lost any chance with him that I realized how great of a guy he was. That's why I'm so excited for these next five years. I'm not a slut anymore, but what Aphrodite girl doesn't love a good fucking? The fact that I'll be doing it with the hottest guys from both camps makes it even better.

I dragged Jason down the hallway, hiding the two pairs of handcuffs I'd swiped. We went into my room and I turned around to kiss him. As I turned around, I tossed the cuffs onto my bed without him noticing them. We kissed fiercely and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues wrestled as his hands went down and grabbed my ass. I let him win and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. I slipped my hands under his shirt and traced his abs as I lifted it up. We broke the kiss for a moment as I lifted the shirt over his head and tossed it to the corner of the room.

It was at this time that I became the dominant person I am in bed. As soon as his short cleared his head, I kissed him harder and slipped my tongue back into his mouth. He was caught off guard and my tongue roamed around his mouth. I broke the kiss for a second and pushed him onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and we continued our make out session. I grabbed one of the handcuffs and opened it. Quick as lightning, I closed it around his hand and closed the other end around the bed post. I did the same to his other hand before he could react.

"What the hell?" he asked when he was cuffed to both bed posts.

I straddled him and grinned sexily. "Sorry Jason baby." I said. "But I thought it would be much more fun like this. Now you can see what you're missing out on."

No, I wasn't going to steal him away, or even try to. But hey, it's the first night of a five year sex cruise. I can do and say what I want for now.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm happy with Piper, if that's what you're implying."

I giggled. "Oh please Jason, I'm not trying to steal you away." I leaned in close and whispered seductively. "But don't tell me Piper can do this-"

I started grinding on his newly formed erection. I shuddered on the inside, it felt pretty big.

He moaned as I continued to rub my ass on his cock. I grabbed the back of his head and started making out with him as I continued this. He struggled against the cuffs, I guess he didn't like not being in control. I broke the kiss and kissed my way up to his ear.

I whispered in his ear. "Does Piper do that for you?"

He didn't respond. I laughed softly. "I'll take that as a no. Does she ever do this?" I kissed my way down his jaw and started kissing his neck. He tried not to but moaned when I hit a sensitive spot. I smirked and kissed him again there to make sure I left a hickey. I then continued my trail of kisses down his muscled torso. I reached his jeans and quickly undid them. I pulled them down along with his boxers and let his dick spring out. You know how I said it felt big? I was very right. It was at least nine inches long and about three inches thick. That's the thing I love about demigod dick: they're always larger than average.

I tossed his pants by his shirt. I licked his dick from base to tip, giving it a kiss on the tip. He let out a soft moan. I grinned again. "Does Piper ever do that for you."

Again, no answer. I gave his dick a squeeze with my hand. "Does she ever do this?" I deepthroated him. I got about three quarters of him at first. I then worked to get all of him in my mouth. Soon, however, his entire dick was stuffed in my stretched out mouth. My eyes watered and I moaned, causing him to moan loudly. I took him out, gasping for breath. I looked back up at him.

"Does she do that for you?"

He hung his head and closed his eyes. "No." He mumbled softly. I heard him, but I wanted to mess with him more.

I slowly stroked him and asked. "What was that?"

He looked up. "No." He said. "She doesn't do that to me."

I grinned. "So does that mean that I'm doing it better than your actual girlfriend?"

He just glared at me. "Shut up and keep blowing me."

I stroked him even slower to tease him. "What was that?"

He moaned, but said nothing for a minute. Eventually, he cracked and couldn't stand my teasing. "Oh fuck Drew please keep blowing me."

I smirked and continued sucking him off. I was taking about half of him in and sucking on him, while jacking off the other half with my hand. He started panting, and I knew he was close. Right at the last moment, I deepthroated him once more, my nose pressing against his stomach. I moaned on his dick and he started to shoot his load in my mouth. I took all but a quarter of him out and let his cum fill up my mouth. I swallowed it all, kissing the tip of his cock once more as I took him out of my mouth.

I took off my tank top and tossed it aside. I undid my bra, and I let it fall away. I gave my big tits a squeeze and I held my right one up to his mouth. He immediately started to suck on it, his tongue twirling around my hard nipple. I kept switching breasts, and he kept sucking as his dick got hard again. I felt him poking my ass and I stood up on the bed. I turned around and unbuttoned my jean shorts. I rotated my hips as I slid them down along with my wet, lacy panties. I stepped out of them and tossed them with the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. I reached back with both hands and smacked both ass cheeks, giving them a good squeeze. I got on my back and spread my legs, exposing my pink, shaved pussy. I licked a finger and ran it up and down my slit to get myself going. I rolled over and got on all fours, shaking my ass at Jason and still rubbing myself to give him a show. I turned around and straddled Jason again. I rubbed his dick up and down my wet slit and placed only the tip inside me. He moaned at the warmth and tightness of my pussy. He tried to thrust up, but I held him down with my knees.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked.

He groaned. "Drew, please don't do this."

I smirked. "Who do you belong to?"

He sighed. "You. I belong to you."

"Who is the hottest girl you've ever seen?" I asked.

He groaned again. "You. You're the hottest girl in camp and I get hard just thinking about you."

I smirked again. He was breaking. "Who would you rather fuck: me or Piper?"

He whined. "Come one Drew, please."

I leaned in close to his face. He groaned as I squeezed my pussy on his sensitive tip. "Come on." I purred. "Who would you rather fuck: me or Piper?"

He held out until I squeezed on him again. Then he cracked. "You! I'd rather fuck your warm tight pussy than Piper. All I want to do is bury myself inside of you. You're so much hotter than Piper, just please fuck me."

I kissed him on the lips, then dropped myself completely onto him. We both moaned as his huge member shoved it's way through my walls. He was easily the biggest I'd ever had, and combining that with my pussy that hadn't gotten any action in the past month made it so much better. I slowly bounced on top of him, adjusting to his size. I picked up the speed as I grew accustomed to him. Soon, I was riding him at top speed, moaning loudly as he filled me up repeatedly. I gave him a quick squeeze with my walls and he let out a moan. When his mouth opened, I grabbed the back of his head with one hand and started making out with him again. I shoved my tongue inside of his mouth and we battled for control. I was pressing my tits into his chiseled chest, and our tongues were now exploring each other's mouth.

It was clear that he had given up trying to be in control of anything. He was my little minion who'd do anything I wanted right now. I could tell he was secretly turned on even more by the fact that I was dominating him and that the only thing he could do was thrust himself inside of me again and again. I decided to let him have his fun and I undid the handcuffs. His hands immediately went to my ass, groping it, slapping it, even sticking a finger in it to help me get off faster. He suddenly flipped us over and started hammering into me missionary style. He reached down with one hand and furiously rubbed my clit. My eyes rolled back into my head and I shrieked as I came hard on his dick. My walls clamped down on him and my juices leaked out. He kept slamming into me throughout my climax, then moaned loudly and shot his first few ropes of cum into my pussy. He then pulled out and shot rope after rope of hot cum all over my body. He collapsed next to me and we both lay there panting. I scooped up some of his cum with my finger, then sucked it off. I continued this until I'd cleaned up all of the cum that wasn't inside me.

I rolled onto my side to face him. I giggled and gave him a kiss, his cum still somewhat on my tongue. We broke apart and I grinned.

"So," I said. "Was that better than Piper?"

He laughed softly and slapped my tit lightly. "I never said this." he said. "But that was way better than anything we've ever done."

We got under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms. All I could think about was how I might've been able to have this experience all the time if I hadn't been a bitch when he'd arrived.

We woke up and I noticed that his morning wood was poking me in the stomach. I laughed, then got on all fours and shook my ass invitingly at him. He smiled, gave my pussy a few licks, then pushed himself back into my sore pussy. Neither of us lasted long, and he soon filled me up again with his cum. We decided to stay in bed for a little while longer, and soon fell back asleep, with his dick still buried inside me from behind.

 **A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you're enjoying my first story. I'll try to keep updating this one, but if I cant, check out my friend FantasyWriter150. We've started a small competition of sorts between ourselves, seeing who can get the most reads, favorites, reviews, etc. I want to win, but our main goal is to see each other do well. So if you like this story, check out FW's stories, they're similar in style. Review and let me know of any pairings you'd like to see, there are almost no restrictions. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Orgy

Argo III

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had this whole chapter written out, then lost it in the process of getting it to the website and had to start over. I was going to redo it, but decided against it. I also forgot to tell you how this'll work. Basically, whenever the group splits up like they're doing now, I'll do two or three of those pairings, then move on. Remember, it's a five year trip, everyone is going to do everyone.**

Ch. 3: Newcomers/Orgy

Around 9:00 the next morning, everyone gathered in the living room. Well, almost everyone.

"Where's Nico and Piper?" asked Drew, who was cuddling with Jason on a recliner.

Sure enough, Nico's bedroom door opened and the two came out, neither of them bothering to wear clothes.

"Uh, guys?" said Percy. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Piper shrugged. "What? We're all going to be fucking around today anyway. Why bother with clothes? You guys should join us."

Everyone shrugged, and began to remove their clothes.

"So, is this now a nudist ship?" asked Jason, who was staring at Annabeth's tits.

Everyone shrugged in agreement. "I guess so." said Leo.

Just then, the alarm went off, signaling an intruder. Leo went to check the security cameras, and found two figures standing on the main deck. He zoomed in, and we all recognized them.

"It's Frank and Hazel!" said Piper, who took off to greet them.

The guys all stared at her ass bouncing as she ran up the steps, then went to greet their friends. They all ran up to Frank and Hazel, who looked more than a little surprised at the nude posse that had run up to them.

"Hey guys!" said Piper cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, hey!" said Frank. "The gods summoned us and told us about how we're now immortal and how we're now supposed to join you on this little fuck-fest. Can I ask why everyone is naked?"

"Well, Nico and Piper pretty much turned the ship into a nudist resort." said Annabeth. "I suggest you join us."

Frank and Hazel looked at each other, shrugged, then stripped their clothes off. All the guys were staring at Hazel's D cup tits and bubble butt, while the girls looked in awe of Frank's muscular body and huge dick.

"So..." said Hazel, a little nervous. "What now?"

"Let's show you guys around and catch up for a bit!" said Leo.

Everyone agreed, so they gave the couple the grand tour. Afterwards, they all crashed in the living room and spent an hour or two talking. Finally, Leo asked the couple.

"So what do you think of this whole five year trip thing?"

Hazel shrugged. "It seems like a cool idea. Since we're now apparently immortal, we figured it couldn't do much harm to our relationship. We both also don't have much experience with this kind of stuff."

"Well, I'll make sure that changes." said Leo, winking at Hazel, who blushed.

Leo, ever the opportunist, got up and sat down next to Hazel. He pulled her onto him so that she was straddling his waist, then started to make out with her. He reached up and fondled her big tits, while she started to grind a little on his crotch.

Everyone started to get into the mood, so people started to pair up with each other. Nico went up to Drew and the two were quickly making out. His hands traveled down and groped her ass, giving it a few good slaps before she got on her knees and began to suck him off.

Annabeth had gone over to Jason and had him eating her out. His tongue was darting in and out of her shaved pussy while she rubbed her clit. Jason stood up and shoved his rod deep into her snatch. He wasted no time and was soon pumping in and out of her and rubbing her clit while she played with her boobs.

Percy quickly went to Piper and she immediately got on her knees and was sucking him off like a pro. He held her head in his hands while she took all of his eight inch cock in her mouth. He threw his head back and moaned. He gripped her head tighter and began to fuck her throat furiously. Her eyes bulged and watered as she struggled to get air while Percy's rod abused her throat. He finally shoved it all in and held it there as his cum shot down her throat into her stomach.

That left Clarisse with Frank, who was currently pumping three fingers in and out of her pussy while he sucked on her clit. She was moaning softly and held his head where it was as he worked wonders on her. In very little time he had her screaming while her juices coated his face, which he gladly licked up.

Hazel had Leo's nice eight inch member slamming in and out of her tight pussy as she rode him. Leo sucked on her glorious tits while he repeatedly abused her pussy with his thrusts, which she was doing her best to meet. She squeezed her walls and moaned loudly as she came. Leo pulled himself out and turned her around, pushing her on all fours. She barely had enough time to stable herself on the couch arm before he slammed back into her. He gripped her hips as he kept pounding relentlessly into her. He slapped her ass repeatedly, loving the way it jiggled. She wasn't going to last long thanks to getting no rest time between climaxes, and he felt himself getting close. He rubbed two fingers along her wet slit, then caught her off guard by sticking them deep into her ass. This sent her over the edge as she came hard again. Her walls clamped down on him, and he gave a few more thrusts before slamming himself balls deep and emptying his balls into her snatch. They both collapsed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Clarisse was sitting on the couch with her legs spread as wide as she could get them while Frank plowed into her. His ten inch dick spread her like nothing else, and her position made her pussy feel tighter on his giant member. She closed her eyes and rubbed herself to try and climax. Frank groped and played with her tits, and she finally just couldn't take it as she let out one more sexy moan and came hard. Her already tight walls clamped down on Frank even more as he gave one final shove and shot his load deep into her.

Nico was in heaven. He had one of the hottest girls in the whole camp on top of him, whimpering as he held her hips, thrusting his nine inch dick into her. He sucked on her big tits and continued to hit her G-spot over and over. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled out. She whined at the sudden loss, but he quickly got out from under her. Pushing her down on all fours, he ran his hand over her soaked cunt. He spread the juices over her tight asshole, then spread some over his cock. He lined himself up, then pushed himself in, nearly cumming at the feeling of her ass enveloping him. He knew that neither of them would last long, so he started pumping in and out as fast as he could. She moaned and arched her back. He reached forward and squeezed her tits again, pinching the nipples. Finally, he gave one final, hard push, and came in her ass, causing her to cum as well. He pulled out and they both passed out next to each other from the hard fucking they'd just endured.

Percy was fucking Piper missionary style, enjoying the view of his rod pumping in and out of her smooth cunt. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, but she was unable to make any sounds. He lifted her legs up onto his shoulders and began to slam in and out of her. She moaned incoherently and rubbed herself furiously to finally cum. Her back arched up as she came, squirting her liquid all over Percy's abs and crotch. She finished her spasms and passed out. Percy pulled out and walked over to where Annabeth and Jason were still fucking like rabbits.

Annabeth had her eyes closed as she rode Jason's huge dick. Her boobs were bouncing wildly as she repeatedly slammed herself up and down on him. She felt him grab her shoulders and pull her down so they were face to face. He stopped, and she whimpered for him to continue. That is, until she felt another large object pressing against her asshole. She turned around and saw Percy pushing himself into her. He stopped when he saw her looking at him.

She grinned sexily and squeezed her ass down on the part of his cock that was inside of her. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

He smirked, shoved the rest of his cock in, and started pumping. Jason also picked back up where he left off, and the two developed a rhythm. When one of them pulled out, the other slammed in, so Annabeth was constantly having a hole abused by a huge rod. They were all getting close to finishing, so Percy pulled out of her ass. He had Jason stop for a moment, then slowly pushed his cock into Annabeth's tight pussy that already had Jason in it. The two started the same rhythm as before. Annabeth was constantly moaning at the sensation of her G-spot being constantly hit. As they were all finishing, Percy stuck two fingers in her ass and started to pump them. He changed his rhythm so that he and Jason were now pumping at the same time. Jason sucked on her tits and rubbed her clit to send her over the edge. Annabeth lost the ability to think. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she basically had one giant cock slamming in and out of her, with her G-spot being hit by both cocks with every thrust. It all became too much for her as she screamed in pleasure and came, her juices squirting out onto the two boys' dicks. Percy and Jason finally shoved themselves balls deep into her and each shot about eight or nine ropes of cum into her pussy, which was still convulsing when they finished. They pulled out and all three of them collapsed. They all passed out in a pile of bodies, with the two boys' cum leaking out of Annabeth's cunt for hours to come.

 **A/N: Alright! I hope you guys enjoyed that. Before I go, I have a question for you guys: what do you think about the characters having gay sex? I'm assuming you're ok with girl/girl, but do you want to see the guys fuck each other? If you do, let me know and tell me if there's any pairings you'd like to see. I'm fine either way, I just wanted to ask. As always, please review and let me know who you want to see. Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4: AnnabethxPiper

Argo III

Ch. 4: AnnabethxPiper

Annabeth woke up to see everyone passed out from the orgy that had occurred. She looked around her and saw Percy and Jason still passed out, their cocks still semi-erect. She shuddered remembering the feeling of both of them inside her. She got wet just thinking about it. Seeing how no one else was awake, she reached down and ran a finger up and down her slit.

"Mmmm." she moaned, closing her eyes.

She reached up with her other hand and started rubbing her breasts. She rubbed her soft fingers across her hard nipples, eliciting another moan from her.

As Annabeth got herself off, Piper was stirring on the other side of the room. She sat up, still lightheaded from being pounded by Percy. She snapped to attention when she looked over and saw Annabeth playing with herself. She got wet just watching the hot blonde, and got up to join her. Annabeth still had her eyes closed when she got to her, and was running circles on her clit. Piper got in close and gave her pussy and long lick.

Annabeth gasped and her eyes shot open when she felt the unexpected tongue running up her wet slit. She looked down and saw the sexy Cherokee looking back at her with those kaleidoscope eyes. Piper sucked on her clit, making Annabeth moan again. Annabeth moved her hand away from her cult and focused her attention to her D cup tits. She pinched and rolled her hard nipples while Piper kept lapping at her folds.

Piper stuck her tongue in Annabeth's pussy, which was still a little stretched out thanks to Jason and Percy. She stuck it in as far as she could, then curled it back towards herself. Annabeth moaned even louder at the movement inside her. She stopped playing with her tits and held Piper's head where it was. Piper kept curling her tongue inside Annabeth's cunt, occasionally flicking it out and hitting her G-spot, which would always make her gasp and tense up. She pressed her nose into Annabeth's clit, rubbing it in circles. She reached her hands underneath Annabeth and grabbed her ass, molding it into her hands.

Piper sensed Annabeth was getting close to climaxing, so she suddenly picked up her assault. She moved her tongue quicker inside of Annabeth, getting her G-spot more often. Annabeth moaned louder and louder, squirming around from the pleasure she was experiencing. Piper surprised her by sticking a finger inside her ass, sending her over the edge.

"Oh shit Piper. Oh yeeesssss!"

Annabeth pressed Piper's head into her cunt even harder, holding it there until she came down from her peak. She released her head, panting from the intense orgasm.

"What was that for?" she asked Piper.

Piper straddled her, running her hands up and down her smooth body. "You looked like you needed some help, and I was more than willing to provide."

The girls started making out, their hands tangling themselves in each other's hair. Their tongues danced together, each one trying to gain the upper hand. Piper won and darted her tongue into Annabeth's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Annabeth, not wanting to be outdone, slid her hands down Piper's tan body until she reached her juicy ass. She slapped it, loving the way it jiggled in her hands. Piper moaned into her mouth and pressed her DD cup tits into Annabeth's.

Annabeth moved right under Piper's jaw and began kissing and sucking, looking for a sensitive spot. She found it when Piper's body tensed up and she let out a soft moan. Annabeth attacked that spot, kissing, sucking, even biting at it. She moved down after she'd made sure a hickey would later form there. She moved to Piper's marvelous tits, and immediately began to suck on them. She squeezed whichever one she wasn't giving attention to, flicking her tongue across Piper's quarter sized nipples. Piper arched her back and moaned even louder as Annabeth worked her magic.

Finally, Piper had had enough. Reluctantly, she peeled herself away from Annabeth, who didn't look to happy about it. That is, until Piper laid down on one and spread her legs for her, showing off her tan, smooth pussy. Annabeth got an idea, then straddled her head, placing her own shaved crotch in Piper's face. Piper nibbled at her clit, making her moan softly before she got to work herself. She stuck two fingers inside Piper's cunt while she lapped at her clit. Piper moaned deeply, sending vibrations onto Annabeth's sensitive clit. Annabeth moaned as well, pumping her hand even faster and adding another finger. She replaced her left hand with her right, and snuck her wet hand down to Piper's puckered asshole. She slid a finger into the tight hole, pushing all the way down to her third knuckle. She soon added a second finger, pushing it all the way in as well. Piper was squeezing down on Annabeth's fingers, almost unable to stand the feeling. Annabeth pumped both of her hands in and out of Piper, soon causing the tan girl to throw back her head as she came hard, juices squirting out. Annabeth got off after she'd finished.

She held out her hand. "Come on. I have an idea."

Piper took the blonde beauty's hand and followed her to the room Leo had built filled with sex toys. She strolled around, looking for something to use, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain smack her in the ass.

 _WHAP!_

She yelped and spun around. She saw Annabeth standing there with a whip in her hand and a large dildo strapped onto her waist.

Annabeth pulled Piper out of the room and down the hall. Piper stopped her from going any further and pulled her into her room as they passed. Annabeth closed the door behind them, then lashed the whip out, barely missing Piper's tan feet.

"You tried to order me." said the blonde girl softly as she pushed Piper onto the bed. "I think you need to be taught a lesson.

She pulled out two pieces of rope, and swiftly tied Piper to the bedposts. She left her ass sticking out towards her. She ran a finger up and down from her clit to her asshole.

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Oh fuck yes." moaned Piper.

 _WHAP!_

Annabeth cracked the whip across Piper's ass again, causing it to ripple.

"Did I say you could talk?"

"No, sorry." said Piper.

 _WHAP!_

This time the whip hit the Cherokee girl directly on her puckered asshole, making her moan and arch her back, involuntarily sticking out her tan ass even more. Annabeth put down the whip and positioned the dildo at her entrance.

She leaned forward and whispered into her ear as she rubbed the rubber toy up and down her wet folds. "You need to learn how to listen. Let me see what I can do."

Piper shuddered at the blonde's sexy voice. No wonder Percy was always hard around her.

Annabeth plunged the thick rod into Piper's waiting pussy. Piper screamed as the eleven inch long dildo stretched her out. It was easily four inches in diameter, and she struggled to take it all it. She tried to pull away, but she was too close to the headboard to do so. Eventually, she'd taken the monster toy fully inside of her. Annabeth wasted no time, and started pumping in and out of her at top speed. Piper threw back her head as her body was racked by the blonde.

Annabeth reached forward and grabbed Piper's huge tits, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh.

"You like that?" she said. "You like that big cock pounding into you?

Piper could only let out moans, she had lost the ability to think properly. She was cumming almost constantly at this point, her juices dripping down her thigh or squirting out onto Annabeth. Finally, Piper became too weak to support herself, and collapsed. Annabeth smiled, and took the toy out of her, slipping it off. Piper was in a heap on the bed, her body still convulsing frequently. Annabeth laid beside the tan girl, rubbing her hand up and down her body. Annabeth figured she'd had enough, and fell asleep next to her.

Annabeth was snapped to attention when she felt something prodding at the entrance to her pussy. She whipped her head around, and saw Piper start to slide the dildo inside of her. She moaned as it stretched her walls out. Piper stopped when it was about halfway in, then pushed the other half inside her own pussy. The two sexy girls repositioned themselves into doggystyle position. They began rocking themselves back and forth, their asses smacking each other as they each took the large toy inside their needy cunts. They started cumming at the same time, sending their juices flying onto each other.

Annabeth pulled the dildo out of herself, and took it out of Piper as well. The Cherokee girl whined at the empty feeling, but soon stopped when Annabeth started to push it into her ass. She moaned loudly and arched her back as the toy stretched out her tight walls inch by inch. When it was halfway in, Annabeth got in position and placed it inside of her own asshole, sliding herself down the rod. Both girls whimpered in pain and pleasure as they moved back and forth, trying to take toy toy inside their tight holes. They came hard and often, each of them slowly losing consciousness. Finally, they each had their largest, and most intense climax yet, their cum squirting out everywhere. It landed in each girl's sexy legs, on the bed, and even flew onto the floor. They both collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily until they each passed out, the large dildo still buried in each girl's ass.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have multiple chapters in the works at the moment, right now it's just a matter of finishing them and putting them in order. I hope I did a decent job with this chapter, it's my first girlxgirl write so I'm a bit inexperienced, but I'll get better! See ya soon**


	5. Chapter 5: NicoxCalypso

Argo III

Ch. 5: NicoxCalypso

Nico woke up first out of everyone(or so he thought!). He sat up groggily and cleared his head. He looked down and saw Drew, naked. He smiled as he remembered what had happened. He got up and went to the kitchen upstairs to get some water. While he was there the alarm went off to signal a newcomer. He quickly rushed to the control room and shut it off, not wanting to wake anyone else up. He checked the monitor and saw that Calypso had finally joined them. Her luggage was next to her and she looked a bit freaked out that she'd just set off an alarm. Nico went down to the main deck to greet her.

"You made it!" he said, cheerfully. Turns out this much sex made even Nico a bit more cheerful.

Calypso looked weirded out at the fact that Nico was standing in front of her, completely naked, and acting friendly.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Nico? And why are you naked?" She asked, sneaking a peek at his cock, which was a good five inches soft.

Nico laughed. "Don't worry, it's me. Turns out sex can make even me friendly. As for the naked part, the ship has kind of become clothing optional, and we've all chosen the option of no clothes. You might have to do the same sooner or later."

Calypso laughed, dumbfounded. She shrugged. "Alright then."

She peeled her tank top over her head and slipped off her jeans, leaving her in just her panties. Nico's mouth dropped when he saw that she didn't wear a bra and her tits were still so perky. His dick started to grow in response. Calypso giggled, turned around, and slid off her panties, giving him a full view of her perfect ass. She turned back around to reveal a clean shaven pussy. She gaped at the sight of Nico's dick. It was a good nine inches long and about three and a half inches around with an upward curve. She felt herself get a little wet at the sight of it.

She shook her head. "So," she said. "Are you just gonna stare at my tits, or are you going to show me to my room?"

Nico snapped back to reality and helped carry her luggage to her room. They arrived, and she looked out the window as he set her luggage in the corner. She was captivated in the sight of endless clear water.

"What an amazing view!" she said.

"Yeah," replied Nico, who was staring at her ass. "It really is."

She turned around and caught him staring. She laughed at the horny boy and sat down on the bed, motioning for him to sit across from her. He did, and the two started chit chatting. Being in the same group of friends, they'd grown pretty close.

Finally, she asked him. "So, who have you fucked since you guys took off?"

Nico grinned and replied. "Well, Piper and I fucked like rabbits the first day and night. That girl is a freak in bed. And we just had a huge orgy before you arrived. Drew and I were going at it then."

Calypso smiled. "Honestly, I'm super excited for this trip. I'm not gonna lie, it's hard to be good when you're in a group with five hot guys."

Nico laughed. "Well, you can screw whoever you want to for the next five years, and probably more after that, seeing how we're all now immortal."

Calypso scooted closer to him. "Well since everyone else is still passed out." She said, stroking his cock. "Why don't you and I entertain ourselves while we wait for them?"

Nico grinned. "I like the sound of that."

He quickly tackled her onto the bed and pinned her arms down. She laughed as he held her arms above her head and she struggled to get free.

"Nico! Come on let me go!"

He leaned in close so that they were mere inches apart. "Hmmm. How 'bout no?"

With that, he swooped in and captured her lips. She feverishly kissed him back as their tongues explored each other's mouths. He started to grind his penis over her naked crotch, making her squirm in anticipation.

"Nico," she whined. "Don't tease me like that."

He smirked and ignored her. He instead moved to her C cup boobs and started to suck on one. He kept eye contact with her as he ran his tongue over her rock hard nipple. Calypso, thinking he was distracted by her chest, tried to break free from his grip on her. She was proven wrong, and Nico smirked as she failed to muster the strength to break his hold. He then started to leave a trail of kisses everywhere on her body except her face, tits, and cunt. He kissed and sucked right under her jawline, where a hickey was sure to form. He then moved up and sucked on her earlobe for a moment before returning to her neck. He shifted upwards and left a trail of kisses down her left arm. He slowly made his way down her caramel colored arm, kissing her wrist, down her forearm, sucking on the sensitive part of her upper arm, and even tracing around her smooth armpits with his tongue. He kissed down her stomach, but stopped just above her clit, making her whimper. He finally gave in and ran his tongue up her moist slit, earning a throaty moan from her. He gave it several long, hot licks before sticking his tongue inside of her and using his other hand to rub her clit.

He flicked his tongue and her G-spot, making her squirm as she tried to break his grip. He smirked, and finally let her go, her hands going straight to his head, tangling themselves in his dark hair and pushing him deeper inside of her. He added a finger along with his tongue, and increased his pace on her clit. She moaned and came, her juices flowing into his face. He wiped them up with his finger, sucking them off when he was done.

"You taste delicious." he said huskily.

Calypso smiled, and pushed him flat on his back. She licked his huge cock from base to tip, sucking on the tip for a moment before repeating the process a few more times. She took as much of him as she could in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the huge piece of meat. She tried taking all of him in, but only got about seven inches in her mouth. Nico was pleased with that, but she went further, placing her hands in his toned ass and pulling him towards her, forcing the rest of his member down her throat.

"Oh fuck Caly..." moaned Nico, who nearly came seeing Calypso's beautiful almond eyes looking straight at him, watering due to her gagging in his huge cock.

Calypso finally took him out, panting hard to regain herself. She continued to jerk him off using the saliva she'd left in his dick while she sucked in both of his balls at once. Right before Nico shot his load, she stopped and let go of him, getting him to whine a little in disappointment. She sat back at the head of the bed and opened her legs as wide as she could.

"Come take what's yours." she said sexily, her bare pussy glistening with juices.

Nico got up and positioned himself at her entrance. She spread her legs a little bit more to make it tighter as he slipped himself inside.

"Oh shit, you're so tight." moaned Nico as he slowly pushed himself thought her walls, which were sucking to life out of him.

"Oh fuck, give it to me baby." moaned Calypso, who pulled Nico down for another make out session.

Their tongues danced as Nico pumped himself in and out of her tight pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could. Nico slipped his hands under her and grabbed two handfuls of her bubble butt, using it to help plow into her wet cunt. He reluctantly broke the heated kiss, moving his head down and taking one of her bouncing tits into her mouth. Calypso moved her arms around his back, her nails digging into him. She moaned as his curved dick hit all of her sensitive spots.

"Oh yes baby..you like my titties don't you? Oh fuck, suck those big titties...Oh shit..yes pound my fucking slutty pussy!" she kept moaning this loudly at him, turning him on even more.

Nico quickly pulled out of her and flipped her around. She got the message, getting on all fours and sticking out her amazing ass. He grabbed her hips and shoved himself back into her needy pussy. She screamed at how deep he went, and arched her back, her eyes rolling back into her head. She came hard, her cum leaking out all over Nico's dick. His repeated slamming into her sent a lot of it flying around, landing on his abs, her ass, even a few drops hitting his face.

Nico felt himself about to blow, so he pulled out and turned Calypso around to face his cock again. She smiled, knowing what was coming. She sat back on her knees and pumped his cock as hard as she could.

"Come on Nico." she said. "Give me your cum, spray it all over my pretty face."

Nico moaned, and shot ten roped of hot, sticky cum all over her face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as she kept pumping, catching some of it in her mouth. He finally finished, and she licked the rest of it off the tip of his dick. Nico admired his work of art: a sexy tan girl who's face was. Coated with several ropes of cum, some of which dripped down to her heaving tits. He grabbed her phone on the nightstand, snapping several pictures of her, which she made a few seductive faces for.

He sent them to himself. "I'm definitely going to be jacking off to those." he said.

"Believe me." said Calypso, who was scooping up his cum with her finger. "If you ever feel the need, be sure to come see me" she sucked it all off of her finger. She shuddered, loving the taste. "I'm sure I'm going to need to taste that a few more times."

As they got up to leave, Nico gabbed her asscheek with his hand and said lowly in her ear. "And I think I'm going to have to try out this very soon."

Calypso giggled and winked at him, before they went back outside to join their friends.

 **A/N: I've got the next chapter already typed out, and ready to upload, so that'll be coming soon. I think you guys will enjoy it. As always, please review. See ya soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Destination

Argo III

 **A/N: Hello again! I know it's only been a little bit since I last updated, but school starts again tomorrow, and I already had this chapter written out, so I figured I may as well put it up. Enjoy!**

Ch. 6: First Destination &Truth or Dare

Shortly after Nico and Calypso finished up, everyone else started waking up. They all stood up and stretched out, the girls' crotches a little sore from the poundings they'd received. Nico and Calypso joined them, receiving hellos and some suggestive comments on the streak of cum still on Calypso's face. Leo noticed that some people were missing.

"Where's Annabeth and Piper?" he asked.

No one knew, so they all spread out across the ship looking for them. Leo went inside Piper's room and found them, the double ended dildo/vibrator still inside the two of them. He grinned mischievously. Then switched it on to its highest setting. The girls woke up almost instantly after that, both of them moaning loudly from the unexpected pleasure. They both came quickly, before noticing their intruder.

"Leo!" said Piper as she pulled out the vibrator. "Next time you do that, warn us or something!"

Leo smirked. "I could, but seeing you two squirm like that was too hot to not do again."

He walked out, followed by the two girls. Everyone gathered back n the living room. They all chatted until a buzzing sound came from one of Leo's devices on the wall.

"Ah." He said, hopping up. "We've arrived at our first destination."

Everyone scrambled to the upper deck to find out the location of their first stop. They gasped when they saw the city of Athens, Greece before their eyes.

"Wow." gasped Annabeth. "It's beautiful."

Leo landed the ship about a mile away from land. He let everyone know that they'd be staying here for the next few days, and to pack anything they'd need, and to actually put clothes on. They packed up a few changes of clothes, then gathered back on the upper deck. Leo had been steering the ship towards one of the docks while everyone had been busy, and was just finishing up as they all came back. He quickly ran down to his room, packed, and dressed, before he joined them back up top. They left the ship, and followed Leo through the city, marveling at the amazing sights as they walked to our hotel. They'd been told by Aphrodite to choose whatever hotel that caught their eye, and to just say they were there for the special room, and that she'd take care of everything. No one understood what she meant, but they went to the nicest, most expensive hotel in the city, the Hotel Grande Bretagne.

Once they were inside, their jaws dropped at the beauty of the place. There were crystal chandeliers everywhere, tons of fancy seating areas, and everything in there looked like it cost at least a few thousand dollars. They made our way to the front desk, where a guy who looked like he was still a teenager was typing things on his computer.

He looked up and saw them. "May I help you?" he asked, obviously not knowing what a group of teenagers were doing at the nicest hotel in Athens.

"Uh, yes. We're here for the special room." Percy said as confidently as he could, which is a bit hard since he had no idea what they was asking for.

His eyes glazed over and his face lost expression. "Of course Mr. Jackson." he said, reaching into a drawer. He pulled out a stack of room keys for everyone. "You room is the top floor in the building. You also have a special guest waiting for you. Enjoy your stay."

Percy took the cards and went towards the elevators as calmly as he could, considering the guy somehow knew his name, and how creepy the whole thing was. They all crammed themselves into one elevator, which probably wasn't good for the suspension.

"So," said Clarisse, who was starting to grind her ass on Percy's crotch. "Who's the special guest?"

They all shrugged, not having a clue. Percy played along with her and wrapped his arms around her, groping her tits. He pressed my cock into her ass as she continued to grind.

Jason looked over at them and smirked. "Seriously guys? Can't keep it PG for thirty minutes?"

They immediately stopped, both red faced. The elevator let them off on the top floor, which they noticed only had one room. Percy tried the key, and sure enough, the was a click and the door opened. They walked inside, amazed at the room. It was basically a sweet penthouse apartment, but better. There was a big living room area with two large 90 degree couches sitting end-to-end, making a U-shape. There was a huge TV, like the one we had on the ship, and a coffee table in the middle of the seating area. The kitchen had a ton of state of the art appliances, as well as a long island with a bar that wrapped around three sides in the middle of it. There were five bedrooms connected to the living room, which they assumed had their own bathrooms. There was also a game room filled with several TVs, with every console and game we could imagine.

Nico heard sounds coming from the game room. "Guys," he said. "I think our special guest is in here."

They walked in and saw a black haired teen playing Xbox. She stopped when she heard them and stood up to face them.

"Thalia!" screamed Annabeth, who rushed over to hug her best friend.

They hugged tightly, then finally broke apart. "Took you guys long enough to get here." Thalia said with a smirk.

Everyone exchanged hugs with the new arrival, and they all moved to the living room to catch up. They hadn't seen Thalia in a year or two, so they wanted to hear what was new. The guys noticed one thing that had changed, however: Thalia had developed into one sexy girl. She had nicely developed B cup tits, an ass that was tight, but still bounced as she walked, and had an hourglass figure that nearly made them drool. It didn't help that she was only wearing a tight tank top, with no sign of a bra, and tight yoga pants.

After a few hours of talking, it was starting to get dark. They went out to get something to eat, then came back.

"So what should we do now?" asked Leo, who plopped himself down on the couch.

They all thought about it for a minute before Calypso spoke up.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

They looked at her, shrugged in agreement, then sat themselves down on the couch. From left end to right it was Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Leo, Drew, Frank, Hazel, then Clarisse.

"So what are the rules?" asked Percy.

"Strip off one piece of clothing for not answering a truth, strip two for refusing a dare, and you can't do two truths or two dares back to back." said Drew, who looked like she was going to enjoy messing with people.

"Ok, I'll start." said Percy, looking around to see who he should torture. "Jason."

"Truth." said Jason, not knowing how bad Percy would be with a dare.

"Was there ever a time when you wanted to be with Drew rather than Piper?"

Jason went red and replied. "Yes."

Piper gave him a questioning look, to which he said. "It was right when we first arrived at camp, and she was showing me around. She was all flirty, and I still barely knew you, and her clothes were REALLY revealing."

Piper shrugged and laid off, knowing it didn't really matter. Jason looked around. "Annabeth."

"Dare, I'm not a wuss."

Jason smirked. "Choose any guy that isn't Percy, and suck him dry."

Annabeth shrugged, then turned to her right and started undoing Nico's jeans. He raised himself up as she slid them down, his huge dick springing back up. Annabeth crouched between his legs, and wasted no time and immediately took about seven inches in her mouth, sucking hard. Nico gasped and lunged forward, holding her head in his hands. She continued bobbing her head, slurping and sometimes gagging on his cock. She finally tried to take all of him, but couldn't get the last inch or so in. She was about to pull back when Nico held her head tighter and forced her back down, shoving the rest of him in. She gagged loudly as all nine inches were crammed in her mouth, her nose pressing against the skin above it. Spit came out of her mouth, and her eyes watered. Nico finally let her go, and she took him out, struggling to regain the oxygen she'd lost.

Even while she regained herself, she still pumped Nico's big dick with her hand, which struggled to wrap itself around it. She went to take him back in her mouth, and surprisingly, plunged her head all the way down, this time taking all of him with little trouble. She hummed, and Nico groaned as he shot a big load into her mouth. She swallowed it all, then took him out, kissing the tip before sitting back down next to Percy.

"Leo," she said, as if nothing unusual had happened. "Truth or dare."

"Dare, duh."

Annabeth walked over to her and whispered in his ear. His confident smile faltered for a moment, but he stood up and walked over to Clarisse. Without warning, he dove in and started making out with her. He slipped his hand into her pants and stuck two fingers inside of her, pumping them as fast as he could. Clarisse couldn't argue, and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, moaning as he assaulted her cunt. Her moans got louder and louder, until she was right on the verge of cumming. At the last second, Leo broke the kiss, took his hand out of her pants, and broke away from her, sitting back down where he had been. Clarisse looked murderous.

"Oh you're going to get it you little shrimp." she said, clearly not liking the fact that she just got teased.

"Uh huh, whatever you say babe." said Leo, winking at her as he stuck the fingers that were coated in her juices in his mouth. "You taste delicious by the way."

Clarisse was about to go after him, but he quickly got back to the game. "Hazel, truth or dare?"

Hazel looked a little scared of what Leo would do. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a wet dream that didn't include Frank? If so, who was in it?"

Hazel blushed. "That's two questions, and yes."

Before anyone could press her on the subject, she turned to Calypso. "Calypso, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to choose the guy in here who you've wanted to fuck more than anyone else, and give him the ride of his life."

Calypso thought about it for a moment, looked at Leo, then stripped off her t-shirt and yoga pants, leaving her in a black bra and thong.

"Drew."

"Dare."

"Go downstairs to the front lobby, and if there's no one there, give a blowjob to the front desk guy."

Drew's jaw dropped in surprise, but she got up to go do it anyway.

"Percy," said Calypso. "Go with her to see if she actually does it."

Percy nodded and got up, the two of them went outside and rode the elevator down in silence. They got out, and saw no one else around but the same kid who'd checked them in earlier.

"Go hide over there." said Drew, pointing to a good hiding spot where Percy would still have a good view.

Percy went and hid, while Drew snuck around to the front desk. The guy never saw her as she snuck by him and entered through the back entrance. She crawled up to him, and crawled into the open space below the desk, miraculously not getting caught by the teen.

She readjusted herself and got on her knees. She took a deep breath, and slowly op unzipped the guy's pants. She reached in and grabbed a hold of his cock, scaring the living shit out of him.

"What the hell?" he yelled, looking down at her. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing?"

Drew gave him her sexiest smile. "Shh. There's no one around." she said, not using her charmspeak yet. "I saw you earlier, and couldn't get you off my mind. I figured you'd enjoy a little company since you might get lonely all by yourself."

The boy looked unsure, but he looked around and, seeing no one, let her continue. Drew smirked as she pulled out his dick. She almost laughed when she pulled out his dick. Barely five inches long, thin, and a tuft of pubic hair above it. Didn't this kid take care of himself down there?

 _"Must be the most attention he's ever gotten."_ Drew thought to herself as she pumped his dick.

She finally built up the nerve, and opened her mouth, easily taking his whole dick inside her mouth. She ignored the slight smell that came from it as she bobbed her head, sucking his brains out.

 _"This is pathetic."_ she thought. _"His whole dick doesn't even touch my throat!"_

She shrugged it off. She'd probably gotten used to demigod cocks, which were always larges than average. She kept bobbing her head, keeping eye contact with the teen, who looked like he was in heaven. She "deepthroated" him, gagging at the bad taste and smell.

The nerdy teen took it the wrong way. "Yeah, you like that big cock? You like sucking my big dick slut?"

Drew glanced over and saw Percy struggling to burst out laughing at the guy. She decided to just end it. She wrapped her tongue around him and sucked the life out of him, humming to send him over the edge. He moaned, his voice cracking as he did. He grabbed her head and shot off a couple ropes of cum into her mouth. She gathered it all, trying not to gag on the taste. She pulled back and opened her mouth, showing it full of cum. She then closed her mouth and swallowed, nearly gagging on the taste. She glanced over again and saw Percy rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. She rolled her eyes, tucked the dick back into the guy's pants, and stood up.

"Hope you enjoyed that." She said sexily, walking away. The teen could only watch her ass bounce as she walked away.

She joined Percy, who was still laughing, in the elevator.

"Have fun?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up." said Drew, smacking his chest.

Suddenly, Drew pushed the stop button, and the elevator came to a halt. She knelt down in front of Percy and whipped out his huge cock. She dove into it, loving the taste of a real cock. Percy smirked as she bobbed her head, taking as much of his thick, eight inch cock as she could. Percy groaned and filled her mouth with cum, which she happily swallowed. She put his dick back where it belonged, then stood back up, pushing the button to make the elevator move again.

"Thanks," she said, wiping a bit of cum from the corner of her mouth. "I couldn't stand the taste of him."

Percy smirked as they got off the elevator. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

They walked back into the room to find everyone where they'd been.

"How was he?" asked Leo.

Drew shuddered. "Calypso, I'm coming for you. I never thought I'd meet a cock I didn't like."

Everyone laughed as they sat back down. Drew continued the game.

"Thalia."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. "Dare."

"Fuck Jason."

"Ew no," said Thalia, who was already stripping off her tank top. "He's my brother!"

She slipped off her yoga pants as well, and all the guys' jaws dropped. Not only was she not wearing a bra, she wasn't wearing any panties either! Thalia noticed all the guys, and some of the girls, staring at her firm tits and shaved pussy, so she sat crisscross on the couch, giving them an easy view of her pussy.

"Percy," she said as if nothing was unusual. "Truth or dare?"

Percy regained his composure. "Dare." he said, still staring at Thalia's pussy.

Thalia got up and went over to him. She whispered something in his ear, and he smirked evilly.

"Nico," he said. "Truth or dare?"

"What? You didn't do anything!" said Nico, everyone else looking confused.

"The dare was for after the game is over." said Percy.

"Oh...dare then." said Nico.

"Flip a coin." said Percy. "Heads, you eat out whichever girl you choose. Tails, you blow another guy in here."

Everyone ooh'd as Nico debated to himself what to do. Finally he got up and dug a quarter out of his pocket. He flipped it in the air, caught it and placed it on the back of his other hand. He closed his eyes, then peeked at his result. He lifted his hand, showing that he'd gotten...

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun! So which side did he get? You'll have to wait and see. As always, please review! I'll update ASAP, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare pt 2

Argo III

ch. 7: Truth or Dare pt. 2

Nico breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the heads side of the coin facing him. He pocketed the coin and went straight to Thalia. She smirked and spread her legs for him, giving him clear access to her bare pussy, which was starting to get wet. He dove in and sucked hard on her clit. He assaulted it and pushed three fingers in her tight pussy, unused for a few years. Thalia squirmed a bit and moaned, putting her hands in his dark hair. He started licking her cunt, replacing his wet fingers with his tongue. He put his fingers in her face, which she started to suck on, tasting her own juices. Nico flicked at her G-spot a few time, each time causing her to moan loudly and arch her back.

Neither Nico nor Thalia noticed that they had the rest of the group mesmerized by them and had everyone, even Jason, turned on. Calypso and Drew had their hands down their yoga pants, and were rubbing themselves off. Piper was massaging her breasts, and was rubbing her hand over Jason's boner, which was clearly visible through his jeans. Clarisse was also rubbing a finger up and down her slit through her pants.

Finally, Thalia gripped Nico's head tightly and pulled him into her cunt as much as she could. She screamed and came all over his face, some of it running down his chin and muscled chest. She finally came down from her peak, completely winded. Nico wiped the cum off of him, then sucked it off of his fingers. He gave Thalia was last brief make out session before sitting back down.

"Clarisse," he said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Get even with Leo."

Clarisse smirked evilly as she got up and made her way towards Leo. The small Latino boy looked scared shitless as she got right in front of him. Suddenly, she straddled him, grinding her soft ass on his crotch. She also pulled her top off, freeing the amazing C cup tits beneath.

Leo looked everywhere but Clarisse, trying to keep his mind off of the perfect ass that was rubbing against his cock and the beautiful boobs and perky nipples that bounced right in front of his face. Clarisse was loving the mental torment he was already going through. She moved even closer to him, placing her tits right in front of his mouth.

"Come on Leo." she coaxed sexily. "Suck my tits. You know you want them. They're all yours baby."

She grabbed her left boob and moved it closer, tracing his lips with her rock hard nipple. That did him in. He opened his mouth and captured her breast in one movement. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue around her nipple. Clarisse smirked and moaned as his hand traveled up her body, then started playing with her other tit. She grabbed he back of his head, pulling no him closer. He alternated every few minutes, giving each one a good sucking.

Finally, Clarisse climbed off. She spun around and hooked her thumbs into her pants. She pulled them down, revealing her sexy ass. She turned back around, showing off her wet cunt with a strip of hair above it. She knelt between Leo's legs, unbuttoning his pants. He raised himself up as she yanked them down, causing his eight inch cock to spring out. Leo pulled off his shirt as Clarisse ran her tongue up its length, then taking about half of him in her mouth. Her beautiful brown eyes never broke contact with his as she went down further, sucking him off as she went. She bobbed her head quickly, slurping loudly as his big cock met the back of her throat. Finally, she plunged down, meeting her nose with the black patch of hair above his cock. She hummed against the sensitive tip of his dick, then pulled him out before he could cum.

Leo whimpered as she left him with a case of blue balls, but quickly shut up when she turned around and lined him up with the entrance of her cunt. He spread his legs even wider as she dropped herself down onto him. He tossed his head back and groaned as her tight pussy enveloped him. She took it a step further when she began to twerk her ass up and down. Now Leo had his dick being slammed in and out of Clarisse's tight cunt while her juicy ass bounced up and down in front of him and smacked against his skin.

The rest of the group was getting themselves off as they watched the two go at it in front of them. Percy, Nico, and Jason all had their pants around their knees and were openly jacking off at the sight, while Thalia, Piper, and Drew pumped two fingers in and out of their pussies for all to see. The rest of the girls had their hands down their pants, furiously rubbing one out. Even Hazel was rubbing her own tits while Frank pumped his hand in and out of her pussy.

Clarisse was rubbing her clit as hard as she could, determined to cum. Finally, she closed her eyes, moaned loudly, and clamped down on Leo's cock. She came hard, juices running down her thighs and Leo's cock. Leo felt himself on the verge of cumming, so he grabbed her ass and started pumping as fast as he could. Just as he felt the familiar sensation of climax, Clarisse pulled off of him. She turned around around, grabbed his balls, and painfully squeezed them to prevent him from cumming. Leo squealed in pain, holding his crotch as Clarisse sat back down.

"That'll teach you, little shrimp."

The group both roared with laughter and cringed with pain, mostly from the guys who knew the feeling. While he rolled around in agony, Drew took his turn for him.

"Hazel." she said.

"Dare." she said nervously, not being able to choose truth.

"Fuck Percy and Jason at the same time."

She looked scared as she realized she had no choice but to take the two biggest cocks in the camp. She only had a tank top and panties on, and really didn't want to be just sitting around naked, might as well get nailed. The group rearranged themselves so that Jason and Percy were on either side of her. She slid her black thong down her dark legs while Jason undid her bra. He let it fall away before diving into the glorious D cup tits beneath it. Percy also took one into his mouth, expertly sucking it. Hazel closed her eyes and moaned softly as the two studs worked their magic. Jason came up and began making out with her while Percy kissed his way down to her bare snatch, which was the same color as the rest if her body, suggesting that the conservative 40s girl had done some nude sunbathing. He gave her dark, wet folds a lick, causing her to jerk her hips into his face as her licked her clit.

Hazel decided to take action as she slid her hand down Jason's muscled torso. He'd never redressed after jerking off while watching Clarisse and Leo, so she grabbed a hold of his nine inch beast with her delicate hand. He moaned into the kiss as she ran her soft fingers up and down his throbbing rod. Soon they broke the kiss, and Jason stood on the couch, placing his cock at her mouth. She looked up at him with her golden eyes as she took him in her mouth. He placed his hands on the back of her head, slowly pushing her further down on him.

At this point, Percy also stood up, placing his cock at her mouth. While a bit shorter than Jason's, he was quite thick. Hazel soon developed a rhythm between sucking off the two studs. She'd bob her head down on one cock, sucking whichever boy it was before switching cocks. Soon, both boys grew close to cumming.

"Can you deepthroat?" asked Percy.

Hazel shrugged, unable to speak with Jason's dick in her mouth.

Jason smirked. "Only one way to find out."

He suddenly grabbed her curly hair pushed even more of his cock into her mouth. She'd only been taking around five or six inches, so the extra cock went down her throat. She took it like a pro, taking all nine inches in her mouth, humming as well. Jason moaned as she came up for air, his rod covered in saliva. She pumped him in her hand as she turned to Percy. She opened wide and tried to take all of him in her mouth. He stretched her mouth even wider with his extra girth. She still got all of him in, however, running her tongue around his dick as well.

She pulled him out of her mouth, now jacking off both cocks covered in her spit. She got on all fours, shaking her tight ass invitingly. Percy got behind her while Jason went back to her skilled mouth. She opened wide took most of his dick in her mouth, his tip pressing against the back of her throat. Percy then pushed into her incredibly tight pussy, causing her to moan in Jason's sensitive head. Percy quickly began pumping in and out of her warm snatch, while Jason started fucking her throat. Hazel kept moaning as she was bounced back and forth between the two guys. Percy reached forward and grabbed a hold of her big tits, squeezing them and rubbing her hard nipples.

Jason suddenly pulled out of her mouth, allowing her to catch her breath. The whole group, mainly the guys, were very turned on at the sight of Hazel. The normally shy yet gorgeous girl now had sweaty hair strands stuck to her face, and saliva covered parts of her usually flawless face. She she was a mess, but was a hot, sexy mess.

Percy pulled out of her as well, leaving her feeling empty inside. He suddenly flipped her around so that dark beauty was now lying on top of his chiseled body. He repositioned himself at her entrance, then slammed back into her, earning a loud groan. She then felt Jason's dick pressing against her asshole. Her mouth opened in a noiseless scream as his long, thick cock pushed through her rosebud. Her saliva acted as lube as he started pumping in and out of her tight hole. The boys developed a rhythm where when one big cock pulled out, the other was slamming back into her. Jason grabbed two handfuls of her soft ass, spreading her cheeks as they jiggled in time with his thrusts.

At this point Hazel was on her third or fourth orgasm, her pussy and ass clamping down on Percy and Jason more often than not. Percy was rubbing and pinching her clit and sucking her large tits as well. She was being stimulated beyond belief, and she was in Nirvana. Finally, both boys pulled out, leaving her feeling hollow in her abused holes. She rolled off Percy and got on her knees on the floor. They both jacked off their large members before exploding all over her face and tits. Long, hot ropes of cum stuck to her face and hair, while some dribbled down to her tits. She stuck out her tongue and cleaned off the two cocks before collapsing onto the floor. She lay there in a hot mess of sweaty hair sticking to her face and tits, as well as white, sticky cum coating her dark, tight body.

Both boys collapsed on the couch, exhausted from fucking the tight daughter of Pluto. Hazel, officially spent and done with the game, decided to end it. She looked at Frank, who still hadn't done anything except jack off.

"Frank, truth or dare." she breathed, chest heaving.

"Dare." he responded immediately.

"Choose two other guys here and triple team any girl in the room."

Frank motioned to Nico and Leo, then walked over to a certain blonde beauty who still had her eyes closed, rubbing her pussy for all to see...

 **A/N: Hey guys, really sorry bout the delay. I've had finals at my school, which took up my time, and I went through some writers block. Forgetting my device that I used to write while I went on vacation for a week also didn't help! Anyway, I'm gonna try to get back into this. I've got material written, just have to finish it. See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Sexy Teens Get Dominated

Argo III

Ch. 8: Annabeth and Claypso get dominated

Annabeth was still rubbing herself after watching Hazel get pounded by Percy and Jason. She had her eyes closed, and wasn't paying attention to the game. That is, until she felt herself being picked up from the couch by two strong arms. She opened her eyes to see Frank holding her in the air, with Nico and Leo standing next to him. All three were naked, and Annabeth eyed their well-sized cocks. Frank put her down in the middle of them, and she quickly got on her knees. She took Frank in her mouth while she started to stroke the other two.

Annabeth bobbed her head on Frank's thick cock. Out of all the guys, his wasn't the longest, but it was easily the thickest. She soon switched and took Leo in her mouth, then Nico after that. She continued for ten minutes, switching between sucking and stroking each cock. She felt them starting to get close, then suddenly Frank picked her up again, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to the couch. He gave her juicy ass a few spanks before dumping her on the couch. He placed her head so that it hung off the arm of the couch, then lined up his cock. Without warning, he shoved his thick cock into her mouth and started fucking it. Annabeth's eyes widened as the Asian hunk slammed his meat against her throat. She gagged as he cut off her airway, and spit spilled out of her mouth. Finally, he shoved himself as far into her mouth as he could and fired off five ropes of cum into her mouth. He pulled out as she swallowed his load, and she tried to regain her breath. She didn't have much time, as Nico soon put his nine inch beautiful cock at her lips. Before she opened her mouth, she felt a tongue unexpectedly run up her pussy lips. She gasped and arched her back, giving Nico his chance to push himself into her mouth.

Annabeth tried to suck him off as best she could while the raven haired boy pistoned himself down her throat. She reached back and played with his balls when she was running short on breath, hoping to make him cum soon. The person between her legs was now sucking her clit and fingering her, causing her to moan, which just mad the muscular son of Hades pump faster. Finally, he pulled his dick out of her mouth, holding it just above it. She started to close her lips when he smacked her large tit.

"Keep that mouth open. Take my cum."

Annabeth obeyed, and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue as well. Nico stroked his cock as he shot his load into her mouth. Some of it got on her lips and chin, so he had her scoop it up and swallow it as well.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you." he said, smirking as his cum went down her throat. "You like drinking cum? You little slut."

Annabeth sat up for a moment to see who was eating her out so well. She was surprised to see Calypso between her legs, sticking her tongue in her pussy. The tan Titan grinned and came up for a second.

"What? You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?"

Annabeth grinned, and laid back again as Calypso returned to her job of eating out Annabeth's cunt. Leo was now up, and Annabeth readily opened her mouth for his cock. Leo wasted no time, and he quickly started pounding her throat faster than either of the first two. Annabeth reached up and tried to push him away so she could breathe, but her held her arms down and continued his assault. Annabeth gagged loudly as the Latino cock pummeled her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she was brutally face fucked. She then felt her own orgasm coming on strong and Calypso continued to work her magic, sliding three finger in and out of her wet cunt, hitting her G-spot while her tongue danced against her clit. Annabeth held the tan girl's head tightly as she came hard, actually squirting her juices onto Calypso's face. Leo also reached his peak, pumping harder and faster than Annabeth thought her could, wrecking her throat before pulling out, leaving the tip in, and firing off a huge load of cum into her mouth. He came for at least fifteen seconds before he finally stopped squirting his spunk.

He pulled out and Annabeth took a deep breath, recovering from her throat assault. Leo smirked. "How bout sharing that load with Calypso here?"

Annabeth shrugged, having completely submitted to the guys. She sat up and stood on her knees, while Calypso did the same. The two sexy girls made out, swapping Leo's load between themselves while their tongues danced with each other. Calypso wrapped her arms around Annabeth's neck tighter, pulling her closer. The two tan, smooth bodies pressed against each other, hands traveling up and down each other while their large boobs squished against each other. Finally, Annabeth reached down to Calypso's smooth mound, running a finger along her folds. The Titan moaned into the kiss, and reached behind the California blonde, giving her juicy booty a spank. Right before the two started fucking each other, they were broken up by the boys, who were hard once more after watching the exchange.

Leo had Annabeth position her ass over himself, while Frank got ready for her pussy. She eased herself down, her tighter hole clamping down on the large pieces of meat inside of it. Once he was fully inside her, she spread her legs for Frank. He lined up his thick, meaty cock at her entrance, pushing himself into the warm glove that was her pussy. Both her and Annabeth moaned, him at her tight walls, her at the feeling of having her pink pussy stretched out. Both he and Leo started pumping in and out of her tight holes, going slowly to loosen her up. She closed her eyes as the two hunks stretched out her lower half at the same time. Finally they got used to her, and picked up the pace.

Meanwhile, Nico had Calypso on all fours, and was pounding away inside of her. The tan girl rocked herself back and forth to meet his powerful thrusts, which had his long cock hitting places she'd never had touched before. The son of Hades reached forward and grabbed her great C cup tits, rubbing her nipples as well. Calypso moaned loudly as she braced herself with one arm while using the other to rub her clit.

Leo and Frank were now going all out with Annabeth, both slamming in and out of the tight California teen. Frank sucked her tits while Leo rubbed her sensitive nub. Annabeth arched her back and squirmed around as unbelievable pleasure rocked her tight body. Just as she felt her orgasm coming, the two stopped and pulled out. She whimpered at the empty feeling before being pulled up by Frank. He led her to the middle of the room, in front of everyone. Nico laid down on the floor and she quickly dropped herself down on his large member. She then leaned forward for someone to take her ass, but gasped and moaned loudly as she felt Leo also entering her pussy.

Calypso rode Frank for all he was worth. She bounced up and down as he stretched out her cunt, making her tits fly around to turn him on even more. She alternated between that and rotating her hips while he was fully inside her. She would move her hips up and down against him as he met her pound for pound, then stop and squeeze down on him as she slowly took him out, then back into her tightened pussy. Frank spanked and squeezed her amazing bubble butt, by far her best feature, then slid his middle finger into her asshole. She moaned softly at the new entrance, then bit her lip as she looked at Frank with her almond eyes to let him know she liked the idea.

Annabeth moaned and screamed as the two long cocks pounded her pussy. The once proud daughter of Athena lay ass up as her head rested sideways on Nico's muscular chest after her arms had given out. Her eye rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open as she lost her ability to think while the two boys pounded her like never before. Her blonde curls now stuck to her face with sweat. Her G-spot was constantly hit as Nico and Leo alternated thrusts. She weakly rubbed her hard nub as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body. Orgasms were constantly going, and her juices either squirted out or leaked out continuously. Finally the boys stopped, and she rolled off into the floor as they stood over her stroking themselves to orgasm.

Calypso lay on the floor with her legs folded up so that her knees touched her shoulders. Frank pounded her extremely tight asshole, which was now a gaping hole thanks to his meaty dick. She fingered herself as he shoved himself balls deep with each thrust, filling her up like never before. She was on her fourth or fifth climax, and Frank's abs were covered in her juices which had been squirted out in her intense orgasms. Frank knew he was close, so he pounded even faster. Calypso moaned as she thought she wouldn't be able to take his huge cock in her ass any longer. Thankfully he quickly pulled out, spread her legs out, and slammed back into her pussy once more. The tan Titan closed her eyes as her arms fell limp at her sides while Frank slammed into her G-spot repeatedly. Finally he pulled out and got up while she collapsed next to Annabeth.

The two tan beauties lay there barely conscious as the three boys hacked themselves off. Leo came first, shooting at least ten ropes of cum onto the girls. Nico came next, throwing his head back as he shot his large, sticky load onto their bodies. Finally, Frank exploded and came hard. He shot cum onto the two girls' bodies for at least twenty seconds before he finished and collapsed onto the couch. Everyone was in awe as they looked at the girls. The proud daughter of Athena, and the usually flawless tanned daughter of Atlas lay there with cum coating their tight hourglass bodies and faces, their own cum running down their legs, chests heaving, and sweaty hair stuck to their faces.

Frank, Leo, Nico, Calypso, and Annabeth had all now passed out, as well as Hazel and Jason. Only Percy, Thalia, Piper, and Drew remained awake.

"That...was...wow." said Piper. The others nodded in agreement. They all got up to either shower or go to bed, not bothering to put clothes back on. Drew went off to her room while Piper went for a quick shower.

Percy and Thalia looked at each other. Percy smirked and nodded. He then followed Piper to complete the only dare not completed from the game, while Thalia followed Drew to make up for not getting any dick tonight. The Asian and Cherokee hotties were in for a big surprise!

 **A/N: Alright! Another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed, I've been wanting to get this one done for a while. I know it's a shorter, but I wanted to post another chapter while I can. Also, I've started another story similar to this one called "The New Trio" and I hope you guys check that out as well. Anyway, R/R and let me know of any pairings you want. See ya soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Piper's Shower Surprise

Argo III

Ch. 9: Piper's Shower Surprise

 **A/N: Yes! Finally back! Sorry for my absence guys, I just got really busy. I had school and work filling up most of my days, so I put my stories on hiatus until summer. Well, it's summer! I've got a lot more free time, so I'll be able to write a lot more now. I can't give a schedule on how often I'll update, but my goal is two or three times a month. Hopefully it works. Anyway, R/R, and I'll see ya soon. Peace**

Piper closed and locked the bathroom door. She turned on the shower, then began to undress. She was somewhat disappointed by the fact that she hadn't gotten fucked during the game, but knew she'd get some sooner rather than later. She peeled off the remainder of her clothes, and admired her sexy body in the mirror. Perfectly tan skin, big perky tits, a soft yet firm ass, and a tight pink pussy. What more could a girl want? She stepped inside the shower, and let the warm water flow down her body. Little did she know there was someone outside the door ready to rock her world.

 _Flashback_

 _"Percy," Thalia said as if nothing was unusual. "Truth or dare?"_

 _Percy regained his composure. "Dare." he said, still staring at Thalia's pussy._

 _Thalia got up and went over to him. "After the game, fuck the first girl that goes into the shower."_

Percy stood outside the bathroom door, listening to the shower run. He tried to open the door, but he realized that Piper had locked it. He then got an idea. He used his powers to make a small tendril of water leave the shower and unlock the door. He then snuck in, and locked it behind him. He quickly stripped off his clothes, then watched Piper shower. He grew hard watching the wet, sexy Cherokee girl wash herself. He smirked as he got another idea. He made another water tendril, about half the size of his own cock, and had it sneak up to her pink pussy. He then used his powers to shove it into her tight cunt. Piper let out a loud groan and arched her back.

"What the fuck?" She looked and saw the tendril between her legs, which was starting to pump in and out of her. She looked around the bathroom, but Percy had made the room too steamy to see anything.

Percy decided to have some more fun with the water. He took the first tendril out of her, then made a few more. He had them wrap around her wrists and ankles, then used them to pin the sexy teen against the shower wall. He made two more, these ones bigger than the rest, and shoved them inside the tan girl's ass and pussy. She moaned loudly as she was suddenly invaded by the water, which Percy quickly had pumping in and out of her.

Finally it dawned on Piper. "Percy! You bastard!"

Percy smirked, then entered the shower. He felt a surge of energy as the water came in contact with him. He took in the incredible sight before him. Piper, the sexy daughter of Aphrodite, was pinned against the wall, soaking wet with water dripping down her flawless skin, and was looking at him with lust in her eyes as she was pounded by two tendrils. He walked over to her and pressed his dick head against her lips. She opened her mouth and started sucking him off, never breaking eye contact. Percy closed his eyes and moaned as the talented Cherokee babe worked her magic. Unable to use her hands, Piper relied on her tongue and deepthroating skills to get the job done. He took his dick out of her mouth, and pressed his balls into her face. She smirked and took one in her mouth, sucking on it and licking it with her tongue.

Percy smirked. "Yeah, that's it. Take my balls. You just love sucking balls, don't you slut?"

Piper removed her mouth from his balls and looked up at him, smirking.

"Yeah baby, I love your balls, but I want that cock even more. I want it going down my throat so I can't breathe."

Percy smirked and smacked her cheeks with his thick cock. She grinned and opened her mouth to take it in. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her all the way down. She moaned, feeling the massive dick going down her throat. He began to pump his cock in and out of her mouth. She bobbed her head quickly, trying to meet his thrusts. She repeatedly slammed her head down on Percy's thick cock, pressing her nose against his crotch. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned as her throat was abused. Suddenly, he held her head down on him, not allowing her to go up for air. Her eyes watered and her face flushed as the thick piece of meat in her mouth blocked her airway. Finally, he let go and pulled out, and she gasped for air. He let her catch her breath, then withdrew the tendril in her pussy. He quickly replaced it with his much larger cock, grabbing her hips and using them as leverage as he pounded away.

Piper squirmed around like crazy from the double penetration, still unable to use her limbs. Percy thought she looked sexy doing it, so he made another tendril and added it to the one already in her ass. Piper screamed at the sudden intruder, which Percy quickly had pumping in and out if her at a blistering pace along with the other tendril. Piper squirmed and thrashed around as orgasm after orgasm shook her. Percy kept pounding away at her tight cunt, loving how she was constantly squeezing down on him. He grabbed her large tits and began playing with them, pinching, squeezing, even leaning in to suck on one as he made the water tendrils in her ass even bigger.

"Oh fuck Percy!" Piper moaned, tossing her head back. She was still trying to break free of her bonds, but to no avail. Not that she was complaining, this was easily the best fuck she'd had on the trip. She could no longer tell where one orgasm ended and the next began. Finally, Percy moaned in her ear.

"Fuck Pipes, I'm gonna cum."

She moaned into his ear. "Yes, do it babe. Fill me up with your cum. Give it to me, give it to me. Oh fuck you feel so good..."

Percy picked up the pace, which Piper didn't think was possible. He slammed in and out of her, both of them loving the sounds of their skin smacking together, which was spraying water everywhere. Finally, he shoved himself in balls deep and emptied himself in her.

"Oh fuck yes.." he moaned as rope after rope of his cum filled up Piper's tight pussy. He lost focus, and the two tendrils in her ass dissolved, leaving her feeling very empty. Her bonds also dissolved, and neither of them had the energy to hold themselves up. They collapsed onto the shower floor. They lay there holding each other for several minutes, the only sounds in the room being their heavy breathing and the shower, which was still spraying water on them.

Finally, the two got up, turned off the shower, and got out. With water still dripping down each teen's tan skin, and dark, wet hair sticking to their faces, each teen thought the other looked incredibly sexy. They dried off, left the bathroom, and went back to Percy's room. They locked the door, and went at it again for a few more rounds that night.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise Guests and Orgy

Argo III

ch. 10: Special Visit and Orgy

 **A/N: What's up guys! This was supposed to be up a few days ago, but I got sidetracked with the next chapters of my stories. Anyway, this is a long one, but I hope you enjoy. Pls review, and I'll be back soon. Peace**

It was finally time for the group to leave Athens. They packed up their stuff, and left the hotel. They all boarded the Argo III, and set sail for their next destination: Paris, France. Not five minutes after Athens had disappeared from view had the gang stripped off their clothes once more.

"Ahh, that's more like it!" said Leo, plopping down on the couch. "I'm looking forward to a little R and R til we get to Paris."

As soon as he'd said that, the alarms went off, signaling a visitor. The group scrambled to see who had appeared on their ship. They were surprised to see not one, but two gods standing on the main deck! Aphrodite and Apollo stood there on the main deck, and were both already naked. The group ran down to meet them. They all bowed in respect.

"Rise children." said Aphrodite. "No need for formalities now. I think we all know why we're here."

The group of eleven rose, all of them getting aroused by the two sexiest members of Olympus before them. Aphrodite had gone with long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, with DD tits and a shaved pussy. Apollo looked gorgeous as always with his golden skin, long blonde hair, chiseled upper body, and a wonderful ten inch cock between his legs that had the girls getting wet just looking at it.

They all went back to the main room belowdecks. Percy wasted no time, and pulled the love goddess on top of him on the couch. Their lips met and the two were soon making out, Aphrodite's hands traveling Percy's chiseled body while he groped and smacked her juicy ass. Soon, he rubbed his dick up and down her wet folds, and she lowered herself onto him. She started bouncing up and down on his crotch while he met her thrusts with his own, her boobs flying wildly. The group got horny watching the two, and most of the girls started playing with themselves.

Leo went to Thalia, who was sitting in a chair with her legs spread, pumping two fingers in and out of herself, giving him a 'fuck me now' look. He wasted no time: he knelt between her legs, gave her wet cunt a good lick, then stood up and pushed into her. Thalia closed her eyes and moaned, wrapping her sexy legs around him as he pumped in and out of her.

Apollo decided to pick which sexy demi-goddess he would fuck first. He looked around, trying to pick between the hottest girls(Annabeth, Piper, and Drew), the more reserved ones(Calypso and Hazel), or Clarisse, whose competitiveness would surely lead to a great time. His mind was made up for him when Clarisse came over, grabbed him by the cock, and pulled him to one of the love seats. She smirked at the other girls, who were pouting.

"Sorry girls, but he's mine right now."

Clarisse got on her knees, and licked his godly cock from base to tip, giving the head a kiss. She opened her mouth and began to suck him off. Apollo, not expecting her to be able to take much of his dick, was shocked when she bobbed her head twice, then took all of him in her hot mouth. Apollo threw his head back as he felt the daughter of Ares rub her nose against his crotch.

Seeing how Apollo was taken for now, the girls decided to divide and conquer. Annabeth and Calypso went to Nico, and started taking turns sucking him off. It still made Annabeth shudder thinking how Nico had one of the biggest cocks in the group, yet was still the youngest and could still get larger. She continued to blow him while Calypso straddled his face. Nico eagerly started to eat out her bare pussy, and Calypso was soon moaning and grinding herself into him.

Hazel had her eyes shut as she rode Jason's cock. He pounded deep into her tight pussy while he ate out Piper. Piper then surprised Hazel by grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her in for a make out session. Hazel soon got into it, and the hot demigoddesses were soon groping each other's tits while their tongues danced together.

Finally, there was Frank, who was pounding his thick cock into Drew doggystyle. Being the experienced slut that she was, Drew took it like a pro, meeting him blow for blow.

"Fuck...yes, pound that slutty pussy..mmm, yes, give me that thick cock Frank"

Frank, however, was looking ahead. He rubbed his hand over her wet cunt, and stuck a finger in her ass. He shoved it all the way in, surprising Drew, who arched her back and screamed. He slowly pumped it, before adding another. This sent Drew over the edge, and she reached her first of several orgasms. She fell to her forearms, too weak to bear her own weight. Frank smirked, pulled his fingers out, and somehow picked up the pace. He grabbed ahold of Drew's swinging boobs groping them, playing with her larges nipples, and occasionally smacking them. He leaned forward and moaned in her ear.

"Yeah, you like that bitch? You like my cock beating up your slutty pussy? You like being my cock sleeve, don't you?"

He pulled out and flipped her over. He pushed her knees up to her head and pushed back into her pussy. Drew moaned loudly as he pushed deeper inside her than before. Frank pushed until he was balls deep, then pulled out until just the head remained. He quickly pounded away at her sore pussy, loving how it clamped down on him as he stretched it out. His balls smacked against her rosebud as he abused her cunt. Drew moaned loudly over and over, a sound Frank loved.

Drew looked at Frank and groaned. "Frank, you've abused my cunt so much. Please just put it in my ass."

Frank smirked, but didn't pull out. He instead rubbed her clit like crazy. Drew whined in pain and pleasure as her climax neared. Frank finally pulled out as she came again, letting her sweet juices run down her lips, down to her asshole. He rubbed her cum into her ass, lubricating it. He then pushed her legs up a bit further, and pushed into her asshole. Only getting a few inches in, he pumped in and out, got no a little deeper each time. Drew's eyes rolled back into her head and she saw stars as Frank's enormous cock penetrated her rosebud. This time, Frank moved slowly, knowing he could really hurt her. Eventually, Frank's crotch pressed against Drew's pussy. He pulled out until only the tip was in. Drew whimpered, knowing what was next. He then pushed all the way in, repeating the process faster and faster. He grabbed hold of her hips, using them as leverage as he stretched out her ass. He started moving quicker, feeling a huge load coming. Drew felt herself losing consciousness as Frank's trunk annihilated her. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd cum, only know no that she'd never been in this much pleasure before. Finally, Frank pulled out of her gaping ass. He stroked his cock and straddled her, pointing it at her face and tits. Drew smiled, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth, ready for what would surely be a huge amount of cum.

Boy was she right. Hot, thick ropes of cum burst out of Frank's cock, spraying all over her face. At least seven ropes of cum splattered across her face, some in her mouth, before Frank stood and sprayed the rest of it on her tits. Drew didn't know how many shots of jizz coated her boobs, she passed out before he was done. Frank finally finished, and wiped the rest on Drew's forehead. She was definitely his bitch now. He laid down next to her, and stuck three fingers in her raw pussy, then fell asleep next to her.

Percy was having the ride of his life. The Goddess of Sex herself was riding him like there was no tomorrow, her tits bouncing up and down hypnotically in front of him. She would stop from time to time and rotate her hips and press into him even more. Finally, he pushed her up, and pulled out of her. He picked her up and lay her down on the floor. He flipped her over onto her stomach, spread her legs as wide as they'd go, and pushed himself back into her. They both moaned, and Percy nearly collapsed as he started pumping into the tightest hole he'd ever fucked. Grabbing her juicy asscheeks and using them as leverage, he slowly picked up the pace until he was back at full speed.

Aphrodite moaned loudly as she received the best pounding she'd ever gotten. No God had ever given her this, let alone a teenage mortal. She looked back at the sweaty raven haired boy and moaned again as his cock pumped in and out of her.

"Oh yes Perseus! Give me that godly cock, fill me up my hero! FUCK!"

The Love Goddess came hard, clamping down on Percy's cock, causing him to slow down. He simply couldn't fuck such a tight hole so fast. The feeling of her walls squeezing him was too much, and he gave one final push as he emptied his load into her. He pulled out and rolled her over, shooting the rest of his load onto her flat stomach. Aphrodite gave him a lustful, but tired smile. She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him down onto her soft tits as they both passed out.

Thalia bounced herself up and down on Leo's cock as she sucked of Nico. Annabeth and Calypso were on a couch making out with each other while they fingered each other's pussy. Their large boobs smashed against each other, and blonde hair mixed with caramel as the two girls made out. Nico held the back of Thalia's head and shoved his whole length in her over and over. She could do nothing but take it as she looked up at him with her electric blue eyes. Meanwhile, Leo had two handfuls of her tight ass, and was abusing her pussy with his long cock. The two had developed a rhythm where every time Leo pulled out and pushed her up, she'd deepthroat Nico, and every time she'd be pulled back for air, an eight inch dick filled her up. She'd lost count of how many orgasms she'd had, and could only focus on the two cocks filling her. Suddenly, Nico pulled out of her mouth, motioned for Leo to stop, and pushed Thalia back so that she was more or less laying on Leo. He smacked her face a few times with his wet, nine inch cock, then dragged it down her smooth body. He lined it up with her pussy, and Thalia's eyes went wide. Before she could protest, he joined Leo inside her cunt. The daughter of Zeus squirmed and thrashed as she struggled to take both cocks. Neither boy gave her much time, and both started thrusting inside her. They took turns alternating thrusts, each guy secretly liking the feeling of the two cocks rubbing against each other. Nico looked into Leo's eyes, and saw that he was thinking the same thing, knowing they'd address it later. For now, they focused on the hot girl in between them. Nico leaned forward and sucked on Thalia's firm, bouncing boobs while Leo rubbed her clit. Thalia soon came, and she came hard. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes as her walls clamped down on the two guys, and her cum leaked out. Neither guy lasted much longer, and each shoved themselves balls deep at the same time, shooting two huge loads of cum inside of Thalia's abused cunt.

Apollo was loving Clarisse's competitiveness. Determined to make the god cum before her, she rocked herself wildly as he fucked her from behind. Not wanting to be outdone, the Sun God spanked her already red ass and rubbed her clit furiously. He brought his hand down on her ass repeatedly, planning on fucking it to win their little contest. He'd have to do it fast though, even he was getting close. Clarisse moaned, turned around, and said.

"Is that-oh fuck yes-is that all you've got Apollo? I've been-ooooohhhhh yes baby-I've had mortals better than you."

Apollo smirked, pulled out, and shoved himself balls deep into her already abused ass. They both moaned loudly, and he realized his mistake. She was so tight, he had to pause just to hold back his climax. Clarisse wasn't much better though. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his huge cock penetrated her tight hole, and she nearly collapsed right there. She felt him pause, and decided to go for the kill. She rocked herself back and forth, clenching every muscle to keep from cumming. Apollo groaned, but started to meet her hips. He felt his balls start to tighten, and knew he didn't have long. He shoved three fingers in her pussy and pumped as fast as he could in her ass. Her rosebud clamped down on the massive intruder, and both tried to hold out as long as possible. Finally, it became too much for Clarisse. She screamed loudly as the strongest climax she'd ever had rocked her. She felt herself lose consciousness as her juices squirted out, and her holes clamped down on Apollo's hand and cock. She went limp, and Apollo felt a surge of confidence knowing that he'd won. That didn't last, as he felt his own orgasm coming. He pulled out, flipped over the daughter of Ares, and shot at least ten ropes of cum onto her unconscious face. He finally stopped, panting as he wiped the rest on her lips before he fell asleep as well.

Piper moaned as Jason pounded her from behind while she ate out Hazel. Hazel closed her eyes and held her head, pressing her dark, wet cunt into the Cherokee girl's face. Piper moved her tongue in and out of Hazel's pussy while her nose rubbed up against her clit. Hazel moaned, playing with her tits. Shut her eyes tighter and began to grind her bare cunt into Piper's face as her peak neared. Jason groaned, loving the sight in front of him. He was close, and could tell the other two were as well. He suddenly picked up the pace, forcing Piper into Hazel's pussy. He reached forward and groped Piper's amazing tits, rolling her nipples in his fingers. Piper also reached back, playing with her clit. Suddenly, Hazel let out a squeal, and started to cover Piper's face with her juices. Jason felt himself about to cum after seeing his girlfriend getting covered in another girls cum. He nearly came when Piper reached her own peak, her juices coating his cock while her walls clamped down on him. She finished, rolled over and passed out. Jason pulled out of her, stroking his coated cock. Hazel crawled over to him, grabbed ahold of him and started to blow him until he shot his load in her mouth. She smiled, opened her mouth to show it full of cum, then swallowed it all. She then pushed Jason onto a love seat, put him back inside her, then fell asleep with him.


End file.
